


red

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Merformers, Other, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: You didnt even remember why you were afraid of such a docile mer, its red skin was quite lovely, especially as how it was a color you’d never seen before, its eyes bluer than the skies that held high above youYou couldnt help but smile as the mer began to purr, frills rattling as it nuzzled even closer into your lap, happily accepting the fish you had offered itYou really didnt remember why you were so scared, you didnt even remember what you were supposed to be doing, the only thing on your mind was giving this precious docile mer some attention





	red

You felt like you were being watched, the feeling of a constant stare a bit un-nerving, especially when one was drifted away from shore in a cruddy little boat that required a lot of paddling to even gain movement

The imagery of the red mer you had saved had not yet left you, seeing passing glimpses of its impressive frill and harsh-red scales did nothing to ease your discomfort. You had heard many, many stories throughout your childhood about mers taking a shine to a human and that same human never being heard of again

To say you were terrified was a gross understatement

You found yourself so immersed in your thoughts you didnt hear the sickening sound of skin being dragged against wood, nor did the shaking of the feeble boat tear you from your thoughts

You felt your spine straighten-up as you felt a face, a wet face, rub into your back, completely soaking the back of your shirt as the figure gave a purr (one you could feel deep in your bones)

Turning around, you were met with agonizingly blue eyes that peered up at you in what you dared call ‘admiring’ as the creature continued to purr, its frills rattling against its head as it tried to nose itself closer and into your lap

Feeling completely trapped as it somehow managed to twist, turn, and manipulate itself to comfortably fit its torso into your lap, long body lazily curled around the rest of you as it began to toy with the fabrics of your shirt, either not noticing your intense discomfort or not caring

Deciding it wouldnt hurt you, you turned your attention to the still-healing gashes and spots where skin had been rubbed raw by the ropes, tentatively poking and prodding, constantly casting worrying glances to the creature in case it turned to snap back at you

You hadnt even noticed when those agonizingly blue eyes turned to peer at you, lips slowly peeling back to reveal fangs as its concentration remained on you and you alone

You didnt even remember why you were afraid of such a docile mer, its red skin was quite lovely, especially as how it was a color you’d never seen before, its eyes bluer than the skies that held high above you

You couldnt help but smile as the mer began to purr, frills rattling as it nuzzled even closer into your lap, happily accepting the fish you had offered it

You really didnt remember why you were so scared, you didnt even remember what you were supposed to be doing, the only thing on your mind was giving this precious docile mer some attention


End file.
